Because Love is
by RenMcCormack007
Summary: When a typical vacation begins with a bright idea from the Y chromosome dex holders, who knows what can unfold! yeah horrible summary. but check it out it's not too bad ;
1. The Early Bird Always Has Company

**Hey Everyone, I've decided to try my hand at a new story with a pretty unoriginal concept, but I recently began really getting into the original Pokemon Manga so I'd like to take a crack at a fic, Comment please? Tell me whatcha think? =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or enduse Pokemon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey" The clock chimed as the little hand moved to the 12 completing a full cycle and triggering the alarm at 7 o'clock. Red pulled a pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise. Didn't work. He looked over at the clock with blurred vision as he opened his eyes and groaned as he chucked the pillow at the clock causing it to fall off the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

The young champion and trainer was exhausted from a challenge he had had yesterday and had looked forward to sleeping in. But occasionally when you forget to shut off your alarm this puts a damper on your plans.

Red rolled over and looked at his ceiling yawning as he realized now that he was up he couldn't go back to sleep. He put on foot over the bed, then the other, stood up, and stretched. He walked forward to his dresser and slipped on a clock gear that had broken off. He fell backwards landing on his back with a loud THUD!

"Ugh not today!" He moaned as he stood up and kicked the gear at the wall, it bounced back and hit his kneecap.

"AHHHHHH!" He hollered as it ricocheted off his patella. He bent over rubbing his knee, then came a knock on the door.

"Give me a sec!" Red yelped as he straightened up best he could and limped to his dresser. He pulled on some jeans and zipped the fly as he hobbled over to the door. He pulled open to reveal Green and Gold looking at him. Green looked mildly interested and Gold was perplexed.

"What are you doing to yourself in there?!" Gold asked trying to look over Red's shoulder into the room.

"You've got some nerve being so loud this early in the morning." Green sneered. He was in a black bathrobe, while Gold had on a white tee shirt and his usual shorts.

Red looked down past his black tee shirt to his bare feet, and yawned again. This caused a chain reaction and Gold yawned which caused Green to try to stifle his yawn.

"Sorry guys forgot to shut off the clock, and then one thing lead to another and now I'm cripled." I finished enthusiastically.

"Where at?" Gold asked curiously?

"Fell on my kneecap." Red said lamely.

"HERE?" Gold asked kicking the opposite one.

"OWWW!" Red hollered, "No right here." He kicked Gold's shin.

"OOCH! OWOWOW!" Gold said jumping up and down in the hallway.

Pretty soon both got into a tussle wrestling each other while Green leaned against the wall watching with interest. A door down at the other end of the hall open and a mug flew out hitting Gold square in the face.

"Both of you, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blue screamed. Her hair was a mess and she had on a white Robe which she clutched to her chest. She looked at the wall where Green was. He gave her a nod and she slammed the door. As Gold Massaged his face Another door opened next to Blue's.

"What happened?" Yellow asked stepping out tentatively in her yellow bathrobe, her hair flowing unkempt over her shoulder.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Red said holding his hand out to Gold who took it and the two shook.

"Okay, whatever you say Red." She went back into her room and shut the door.

"Way to go you two. With all the mess I bet you woke all of the underworld." Green said before descending the stairs to go to his room.

Red stood up and pulled Gold with him.

"No hard feelings?" Red asked.

"I need time to heal." Gold sniffed before breaking out into a smile. "Haha, Go get dressed, meet ya in the lobby."

Gold also went down the staircase to get to his room, but just as Red turned to go to his room, Miss Berlitz opened her door.

"Red? What on earth is going on!?" She asked as she rubbed her eye clutching a pink bathrobe around her.

Red waved for her to just go back to her room and went into his. He threw on his shirt/vest over his tee shirt and pulled on shoes and socks before finally placing his cap on his head. He opened the door and then locked it behind him before turning and heading down to the lobby.

Gold was already at a table with a plate loaded up with bagels, waffles, and the little plastic tub of cereal you always find in hotel restaurants. It was a continental breakfast so Red went through the line grabbing just two bagels and a banana before going to sit with Gold.

They were in a booth lined with the red plastic leather that always finds a way to make your pants ride up on you.

"Stho, Whath on your agenda today?" Gold asked while challenging his mouth to how much waffle could go in before he died of suffication.

"Thought I might hit the boardwalk for a bit of window shopping, then…"

"What are you, half woman!?" Gold interrupted appalled.

"Red you've got some nerve!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did Red do now? Who is mad at him, (besides all of the hotel) Most of you are probably wondering what the point of this story is, I promise to tell you in the next chapter, but first please review and tell me what you think, I intend on this being primarily SpecialShipping, with perhaps some occasional Ambershipping, also OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, and whatever else come to mind =) please remember review and to drive safely**


	2. No use crying over spilled

_**Hello Friends! I'm back with another chapter, Now I did promise to give you the point of this story, so here it is. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond have all been rewarded for their help to the Pokemon world by their respected profs. By getting a free month's rest at a resort. **_

_**As to make things fair this is a vacation island with an unknown name for the time being, but it's not in any particular region =P Now that I've blabbed you to boredom let's begin! =D **_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is in no way recognized as belonging to my person (although that would be pretty cool not gonna lie =) AH I keep waffling! Let's go!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Red! You've got some nerve!" Blue thundered as she came over to the guys' table slamming her hands down. _

_Not only did this attract stares from the other hotel guests, but it shook the table so hard the nails in the wall holding it up broke from their places and the table fell to the ground with a crack sloshing beverage and breakfast all over the three's shoes._

"_Blue!" Gold accused "I was eating that!"_

"_SO!?" Blue retorted looking incredibly angry._

"_No-Nothing, G-go yell at Red" Gold Stammered getting up and running to find the manager._

"_Have a seat" Red indicated as he pulled his foot up to rest on his knee while his hands sprawled across the back of the booth in a very relaxed fashion._

_Blue sat and crossed her legs under her usual black dress and clasped her hand on her knees looking at Red hard. _

"_Well?.." Red asked now a little nervous, he cringed on the inside from her stare._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about." She glared._

"_What?" Now Red was confused._

"_The…" Blue began, before getting interrupted._

"_Hey everyone!" Crys said, appearing behind Blue, then she looked down at the smashed table. "What Ha--?"_

"_Nothing, Nothing at all." Blue said quickly, "I haven't finished with you yet Red." She finished as she stood up from the (table) and left through the lobby._

_Crys had Red come sit at a different table as Gold came back with the manager and apologized continuously until the manager said they were off the hook. Two employees came and began clearing up the mess as Gold came and joined Crys and Red at a booth in the corner that formed a nice 3/4__th__ circle between the two walls. _

"_Why did you pick such a huge table Crys?" Red asked eying how much room the had._

"_Well everyone else should be joining us fairly soon I'd imagine." Crys replied._

"_Boy does Blue owe me big time!" Gold raged ducking under the table to wipe some matter from his shoe that had managed to cling on from the previous experience._

_Crystal sighed, then "SO Red what were you and Blue talking so Hot and Heavy about?" she smirked._

"_Blue?! Red since when do you like Blue? I always thought it was Yellow." Gold mumbled from under the table still._

"_WHAT!? Are you talking about!? Blue totally not my type! She's just a friend I swear!" Red pleaded waving his hands in front of him attempting to make his point._

"_Simmer down." Gold said finally emerging from under the table._

"_SO if it wasn't something like that, what was she talking to you about." Crys asked innocently._

"_Gold.." Red looked at Gold and grinned wagging a finger for him to come in closer._

_Gold leaned across Crystal and listened as Red whispered into his ear. Crystal was very annoyed at being left out._

"_Move!" She pushed Gold off her and looked at Red. "Tell me! Please I can keep a secret! Come on!" She was practically begging._

"_Okay," Red grinned and leaned in close to her._

"_So basically last night…"_

_-FlashBack!-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What do you guy's wanna do?" Ruby asked bored.

He, Gold, Red, Diamond, and Pearl were all in Red's room throwing playing cards into Gold's hat on the coffee table in the main kitchen/living room. Ruby was hanging over the side of a recliner while Gold and Pearl sat on the couch opposite with the table in between the two. Red was sitting on the counter perpendicular to all three, Diamond was looking around in the mini fridge, whilst Green sat at the counter on a stool flipping through one of the books he'd brought with him.

"I can't think of anything, but I'm freakin bored." Gold said tossing a card at his hat and missing marginally.

Red tossed a card at the hat missing worse than Gold.

"We need something that will at least get the old blood pumping. I miss being out in danger." Red said watching as Ruby tossed a card at the hat. It went in and he and Gold golf clapped sarcastically while Pearl saluted.

Suddenly Gold perked up and grinned widely. Pearl and Ruby both looked at him confused.

"It wasn't THAT good a shot." Pearl said bluntly.

"No not that! I just got a great idea!" Gold exclaimed as he took his hat off the table emptied out the cards and stood up looking triumphant.

"Well?.." Red asked now only mildly interested.

"What kinda idea?" Diamond asked popping up behind the counter.

"Why not do some late night pranking!" Gold smirked awaiting some congratulations.

"Hey numb nuts have you even looked at what time it is?" Ruby said pointing his thumb behind him at the clock on the wall. It was 8:47p.m.

"So? That gives us time to plan it right!" Gold smiled.

"You know that might not be such a bad idea." Red said perking up a little himself. "What have ya got in mind?"

"Stuff." Gold replied simply and went around the corner to the bathroom. With Ruby, Red, Pearl and eventually Diamond right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, you were so bored all you could do was come up with pranking?" Crys asked appalled. "You could have found something more productive to do."

"What would you have suggested?" Diamond asked taking a seat next to Gold, who was next to Crystal, who was next to Red.

"Why not go and rent a movie? Or gone to someone else's room and see what they were doing?" Crys said exasperatedly.

"What were YOU doing?" Gold asked, trying to hide a grin.

"You pervert!" Crys smacked him upside the head. "I was actually just talking with Platina most of the evening."

"What about?" Diamond asked as Gold massaged his scalp.

"None of any of your business." Crystal replied defiantly.

"It was about us." Gold said putting an arm around Diamond. "I can sense it from her aura." He then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Moron!" Crys said smacking him again.

"It was worth it." Gold said smiling at Red who returned it.

"So violent so early?" Platina asked coming up and sliding in next to Diamond who went red in the face. Gold tried to contain a chuckle and had to eventually pass it off as a cough.

"You okay Gold?" Yellow asked sliding into the booth next to Red. "What Earth were you two doing this morning!?" She said now looking at Red.

"Play fighting." Red said simply, with an agreeing nod from Gold.

"You see Yellow Guys have to play fight because they secretly want to touch each other." Sapphire said sliding next to Yellow.

"You wish." Gold said smirking at Sapphire and cleverly dodging another blow from Crystal.

Gold then felt something in his front pocket.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if Blue wants her mug back?" He asked pulling out the mug that had hit him earlier. "Speaking of which where'd she go to?"

"Search me, but she's going to kill me after what we did." Red said looking at Gold and Diamond, who both swallowed.

"Wait you didn't finish the story!" Crys realized, "Please continue."

_Flashback (again)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is some primo planning Gold! How'd ya think of it?" Pearl admired.

All but Green were gathered around Gold in the bathroom looking over a blueprint that he had just drawn up on some loose leaf.

"It's pure intuition," Gold explained, "But we have one flaw, we need to barrow one of Emerald's trick hands…" Gold turned around and looked at his accomplices. "Who here thinks they can convince him to let us borrow one."

They looked around at each other, Then Red looked at Gold and scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly man I think you should, I mean you and he both share a lot in common. Just tell him it's for a joke! I'm sure he'd let you borrow it!" Red deemed.

Everyone was in agreement and Gold trudged down the stairs to the second floor and stood in front of Emerald's room. Gold knocked and waited. No one came to the door, he knocked again and waited. No one came again.

"Emerald are you in there!?" Gold asked trying to keep his voice quiet but still be heard.

Then Gold heard footsteps and heard Emerald's voice come booming back through the door.

"WHADDA YA WANT!!"

"I need to ask a favor, can I come in!?" Gold asked, a little anxious.

Emerald opened the door and Gold looked down at him. He sure was a sight, apart from his normal attire he looked pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Yikes! What happened to you?" Gold asked leaning down to look more closely.

"I think I'm suffering from Jet Lag," Emerald said holding his head as he swayed a little on the spot. "I was this close, THIS CLOSE, to finally being able to fall asleep!" Emerald said using his index finger and thumb to indicate just how close he was.

"I'm sorry, but we need to ask if we can borrow something." Gold said tentatively.

"Who's (we)?" Emerald asked looking behind Gold.

"Oh, well everyone of the Dex-Holders with a Y-Chromosome." Gold said attempting to lighten Emerald's spirits

"What do you want to borrow?" Emerald asked looking up at him. Gold couldn't help but feel pity for how terrible Emerald looked.

"We wanted to see if we could use one of your special trick hands." Gold asked bracing himself to be yelled at.

"Which kind?" Emerald asked looking at him curiously.

"What!?" Gold asked, more taken aback by Emerald's agreeability rather than the question.

"Which kind? I have different ones with different functions they perform with, duh!" Emerald asked, Gold could see he was beginning to get testy and realized he needed to seal the deal quick.

"Uhm, just one for grabbing?" Gold said hoping it wasn't a wrong guess.

"How long is the distance?" Emerald asked now walking into his room. Gold followed unsurely in. He went through the main room to the bedroom and watched as Emerald pulled a small suitcase out from under his bed. He unlatched the lid to reveal several hands strapped in and categorized.

"Distance?" Emerald said annoyed as he looked up at him.

"Uhm can't be more than a foot.." Gold said looking up at the ceiling trying to remember the blueprint.

"Here." Emerald said tossing him one of the spring loaded hands. Gold nearly dropped since it had caught him off guard. "What's it for by the way, just so I know what you'll be doing in case I need to have you pay me insurance a head of time." Emerald said pushing the suitcase away and laying on the bed.

"Oh, we're going to be playing a little practical joke." Gold replied.

"On who!?" Emerald asked now with more interest.

"Not sure yet, but we got some stuff planned out." Gold said happily as he looked at Emerald who smiled back.

"Get 'em good! Anything else I can help with?" Emerald asked trying to sit up.

"Nah nah, it's okay, want me to ask…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's why it was you who told me I should head down!" Crystal Interrupted (again.)

"Yes yes it is," Gold replied patting her hand in an almost teacher to student way. "Very good!"

"Well aren't we funny." Crystal snorted sarcastically.

"You're one to talk," Gold laughed.

"I'm ending this conversation."

"Can we start a new one?"

Red and Diamond both laughed at this and Yellow looked at Platina and had to crack a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not too bad for the second installment I believe. Some how I think Gold became my main protagonist. I'm guessing either I'll need to try to redirect the focus back to Red and Yellow, or I may need to just make this primarily MangaQuestShipping. What do you all think? Please review, it helps keep me going =) Until later!**


	3. Into the Great Wide Open

I'm Sorry I haven't been able to update in sooo long! Who knew state drama would be so time consuming! Oi! But I'm back with a new chapter, also thanks to those who reviewed, it really helps me to get going =)

Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not under any believable circumstances own or endorse pokemon =)

* * *

After the laughing had subsided Gold turned to Red seriously.

"So what do you think Blue's gonna do to us?" He asked.

"I dunno, but as far as I know only I am in trouble.. So far." Red looked around the table at each of those with a Y chromosome.

"Hey now!" Diamond exclaimed waving his arms in front of himself. "I had nothing to do with this whole crazy mess! Remember!"

* * *

"Shhh!" Pearl breathed through his lips as he looked at everyone behind him. Ruby grinned broadly as he rapped the top of a suitcase that Red was holding. Gold was holding the doorknob as he ran the key card through the slot and unlocked it. The group formed a line with Gold in the lead, Ruby and Red followed, Pearl looked back at Diamond.

"Stay out here and keep watch" He whispered.

"How come I have to? And what if I get caught!?" He asked now a little nervous.

"Because we need someone to stand guard, and who better than you my friend!" Pearl acknowledged this statement by clapping a hand to Diamond's shoulder. "Also go get something to keep you occupied until we're done. This way you at least have an excuse."

Diamond nodded and watched the door close as Pearl went inside, then he snuck back to Red's room and grabbed a tray from inside a cabinet, loaded it with some snacks, and then returned to his spot next to the door. He sat at one of the cushion laden chairs sitting in the hall next to a small table. He snacked happy as his eyes occasionally wandered over to the door. Once he heard a crash and jumped up looking around before staring at the door and eventually lowering himself back to the chair.

"Probably nothing.." He murmured as he went back to a back of corn chips.

At last after about 15-20 minutes the door creaked open and the troop snuck out into the hallway before racing toward the Red's room and bursting out in fits of laughter.

"How'd it go!?" Diamond asked panting a little as he ran into the room after them.

* * *

"See!" Diamond pointed at Gold after having told his side of the story, "I am an innocent bi-standard whom did nothing more than observe!" He lowered into his seat feeling confident.

"Fine, fine" Red assured Diamond he wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Hey if anything I should be left out of this mess too!" Pearl bellowed as he sat next to Platina.

"Oh yeah and why would we let you miss out on the fun?" Gold said balancing a spoon on his index finger. "Your at fault as much as us."

"Now you are quick to forget I had little part in this matter." Pearl crossed his arms professionally and leaned back.

"Yeah right where'd you pull that idea from!?" Red asked raising a little from his seat causing yellow to look at him a little aghast.

"Well if you'll so kindly recall…" Pearl began..

* * *

"Hey watch it man that was my foot!" Red hissed in a hushed whisper.

The pod were walking through the main living area in Blue's room which was practically identical to Red's.

"Alright boys spread out you know your jobs." Gold whispered snapping his fingers.

The guys split up and went to separate parts of the living quarters. Pearl read from a notepad what his assignment was.

"Let's see, I need to slip plastic wrap under the toilet seat and lower the lid… simple enough."

Pearl backtracked to the black suitcase that Gold left in the middle of the room.

"The plastic wrap, as well as our other supplies are probably in there." Pearl thought as he went over to the case.

He unclasped the two button locks and opened the lid. All of a sudden the hand they had barrowed from Emerald shot out of the box hitting the ceiling and ricocheting into a stack of novels piled on the coffee table. The noise exploded through the room. Gold, Red, and Ruby flew from their various locations and tackled Pearl on the ground. They all remained still until Red lifted his head and looked around. Gold's head perked up as he listened for any noise. All was silent.

"Pearl you dumbass what were you thinking!?" Gold tried to shout but was also trying to whisper. His voice sounded more raspy than anything.

"You idiot I thought the plastic wrap was in there! Who puts a mechanical hand in a briefcase!?" Pearl wheezed out still recovering from the shock.

"Look we can't blow this, go listen by the door, you left Diamond to keep watch right? Listen in case he gives any signal, and don't touch anything!" Gold added as he snuck off with the case under one arm.

* * *

"And so ladies and gentlemen of the table I had nothing to do with the ordeal in question." Pearl finished defiantly.

"That just proves you're incompetent" Gold sneered as his spoon fell off the table.

"Yeah Pearl that's a horrible excuse, at least Diamond's was logical." Red put in.

"So you're getting busted with Red, Ruby and I just the same." Gold finished as he went down to retrieve his spoon.

"Woah! Why am I getting busted!?" Ruby asked coming to the table and sitting next to Sapphire.

"Cause they just filed a new law for stupidity." Sapphire smirked.

"Well besides that what'd I do wrong?" Ruby asked looking between Gold and Red.

"Blue's in a right fit about our shananagans." Red said.

"She's not a big fan of our hooligan nature." Gold smiled.

"Guess we shouldn't have no-good-necked, aye fellas?" Ruby chimed in.

"You're damn right." Blue said coming up to the table.

All was silent.

* * *

Will we ever find out just what prank caused Blue to get so miffed? Just wait and see =)


	4. Choices

**So.... Who's mad at Ren for totally forgetting he had a story in the works?... *sweat drop* guys I am so sorry!**

**For those of you who reviewed thanks so much! it's those reviews that always grab me and pull me back into the story...**

**except around christmas time when I go to canada and forget about EVERYTHING!**

**So without further waffling i am here to say new chapter! =D **

**disclaimer: still the same**

* * *

**Red gulped and looked up at Blue. If looks could kill he'd have been 6 feet under. Gold shrank in his seat while Ruby shivered. Diamond and Pearl looked at each other wide eyed. **

**"H-Hey Blue." Red stuttered out. "H-have a s-seat." He indicated the spot next to Sapphire. **

**"Look I heard the bulk of your little story, and I realize the damage is done.." Her eye twitched as she leaned onto the table exchanging a glare with everyone involved. "Now. I want my room returned to normal in 10 minutes or there will be hell to pay." **

**She finished the sentence in almost a whisper as she slid the key to her door onto the middle of the table. The guys to no hesitation and as Red reached for the key Pearl raced out while the others either slid under the table, hopped over it, or politely said excuse me before following fast.**

**Blue watched over her shoulder and sighed as the disappeared before taking a seat next to Sapphire.**

**"Wow Blue I've never seen you this worked up!" Yellow said in wonderment.**

**"I agree, what in the world did they do?!" Crystal asked looking over at her.**

**"You won't believe it..."**

* * *

**"Gold I should murder you." Red said trudging up the stairs after the boy in question.**

**"Hey hey hey! Cool your jets sparky, you all consented to do this right along with me." He said finally arising on the landing to Blue's floor. **

**"Pleasant breakfast?" Green asked standing just outside the doorway.**

**"Absolutely peachy," Ruby said following Red.**

**Green stared at him and smirked. "So what's your punishment?"**

**"Get her room back to normal in 10." Pearl said following everyone else to Blue's door.**

**"That's honestly a pretty easy let-go." Green said mildly surprised before heading back downstairs.**

**"Think he's right?" Pearl asked.**

**"Knowing Blue and knowing Green, I'm pretty sure he's right, come on let's get started." Red said solemnly**

* * *

**"Hi Green." Yellow said seeing him coming to the table with a mug of mystery drink.**

**Green waved and sat next to Platina. "Pretty soft consequences Blue, I think your losing your touch." Green smirked.**

**"I'm not, I just thought about what I wanted, and what i wanted was a clean room for this vacation." Blue stated.**

**"So the time limits just a pretense for them to do it?"**

**"Exactly."**

**Green took a sip of his drink.**

**"SO what's on the agenda today?" Crystal asked looking around the table.**

**Everyone exchanged glances.**

**"I heard the boardwalk is supposed to be really nice," Yellow said a little quietly, "Red and I were going to go take a look around.... if anyone else wants to come!?" She added hastily turning (red) in the process.**

**Blue couldn't help but smile and looked across at Green who was staring out the window behind crystal.**

**"I think I'll leave that expedition to you." Crystal grinned, "As for me I'd really like to go for a hike up to the Natural Valley, anyone wanna come?" **

**"I will!" Platina said, "It'll be nice to get out and about, it's such a lovely day." She smiled and looked over at Sapphire, "Why don't you come too?" **

**"You know, I think I will." Sapphire proclaimed crossing her arms.**

**Crystal then looked at Blue, "How about you Blue, are you in?"**

**"I think I'm good for the moment, let me know if you see anything interesting though." Blue said waving away the thought.**

**"Alright then, come on gals lets get ready." Crystal said standing up with Platina and Sapphire following suit, then the three set off upstairs.**

**"What are you doing today Green?" Blue asked looking at him. He was still looking outside the window almost bored.**

**"I was thinking maybe taking some time to re--"**

**"Don't you dare say read," Blue commented. "If anything you'll wind up getting all squinty eye'd. At least go read down on the beach or something and get some fresh air." **

**Green just stood up and walked off, but before he left the area he turned back and shrugged before leaving to go to his room.**

**"One of these days.." Blue said trailing off. **

**"Why don't you go down to the beach.." Yellow began, "It might help you unwind from the stress of... earlier." SHe finished tentatively**

**"You know Yellow I think I will." She said defiantly and stood up and walked off.**

**"**_**I should probably go find Red."**_** Yellow thought and blushed to herself before scampering off.**

* * *

"_**I guess I should probably get up"**_** Silver thought as he scratched his head and slid off the covers.**

* * *

**SO my friends who probably hate me for not only writing late but not writing a very long chapter. I'm so sorry =( But I needed this chapter to get my story back on the move again, now that I'm done with that tomorrow's chapter should be a much needed improvement. Also will we ever find out what the major prank was ;)**


End file.
